


Random from Tumblr

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos and Sides [3]
Category: Iplier egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Iplier Egos - Freeform, Jacksepticeye egos, Kid!Patton, Kid!Thomas, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Septic Ego, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, adoption au, eventual Septic Egos, family au, kid!Deceit, kid!Logan, kid!sides, kid!virgil, more to be added - Freeform, teen!Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: Just moving some stuff here from Tumblr





	1. Don't talk to me or my purple son ever again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Not Patton related, bullying, those types of mothers who think the adult is in the wrong....yea

Wilford Warfstache was many things, murderer, psycho, criminal, cotton candy...but nobody expected him to be a good dad.

Especially to the two year old anxious babEspeciallyy that clings to everyone no matter who picks him up, who's afraid of loud noises and even his shadow.

Wilford seems to be calmer around him, and even when he breaks, Virgil is usually found fast asleep backstage.

He doesn't usually tend to the child, but when the other kids are napping and Roman is struggling with his school work, Will would be seen taking the purple wearing baby to the park.

Much like today...

Wilford was sitting on the park bench chatting it up with a few nannies he became friends with when one groaned, "Oh God, Their back."

Wilford looked up to see a woman in business attire wearing sunglasses and a snot nosed brat wearing a black t-shirt and one of those propeller hats.

The nanny who groaned leaned in to whisper, "That is Kelly, her kid is like Satan's spawn. Hell, even Satan wouldn't want that. Keep an eye on the kids, last time they were here he had a little kid put in the hospital and they haven't been back since."

The other nanny patted Wilford and the shyer woman spoke, "Wilford, he's kicking sand in Virgil’s face."

The pink man stood up and stomped over to the brat and lifted him up from the back of his shirt then walked over to the mother.

She was busy on the phone and didn't notice the 6'9, pink mustache, man grab her child as the child wailed in fear. Though she did notice her phone being wacked from her hand and two gun shots resonated leaving the phone in pieces.

"Do you know what you've done!? I'll lose that deal!" She didn't even look at her son.

"Well miss, You're about to lose a son!" He wiggled the boy in front of her face as she gasped.

"Unhand my child!"

"Let him throw sand in my kid's face again and your phone isn't the only thing that has bullet holes!" A tug on his pant leg brought him away from anger.

Virgil was cleaned of any dirt and leaning on his leg, his nanny friends spoke from behind.

"Come on slugger, we're getting the kids ice cream!" Without a second thought, Wilford dropped the kid and picked Virgil up. All while making a mental note to call Dark to pick up Virgil from his nanny friends before he gets arrested again.


	2. Sing with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Roman bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Child Abuse, Scared Roman, father Wilford Warfstache, hints of child abuse

After a month with the younger children, Wilford is fully aware of their actions, reasons, triggers, and to the ones that can't talk...the message.

Thomas and Patton are always together, they either paint or play with toys, and when they're not together it means that they had a disagreement or wanted adult attention.

Thomas only allows milk in his yellow ducky cup and never his rainbow cup. Patton has a kitty cup, but throws a tantrum if he can't use it...that's why he has two.

Logan and Deceit are the opposite actually, they do their own things but when they need comfort they go to the other and stay within arms reach.

Logan tries to read or gets Google to read to him, Deceit usually watches tv or messes with the Host before taking a nap in his lap.

Little Virgil is probably the least picky, but everyone found out quite early that he has to be held at least for two hours before bed or he will never go to sleep.

They all don't react well with anger, like raised voices, punching walls, banging on the desks or any of the sort would cause them all to hide in the designated kid room Dark had made.

It would take a little coaxing, but the offending adult would tend to explain that they were safe and would never be harmed.

Which would normally cause Wilford to want to kill their father a second time.

But the oldest was still a mystery to them all, and Wilford had a sinking feeling he knew why.

Often he would hear the teen singing Disney songs to his brothers after they are wished a goodnight but the kid always seemed angry with the adults.

Today was no different, but Wilford should have been more attentive to the situation at hand.

Wilford was at his wits end, he had lost the lyrics to a song that he couldn't get right, but paused at the familiar melody coming from the bathroom.

It was his song! Just the way he imagined it! But he wasn’t the one singing it, it doesn't sound like any other ego.

Wilford was a little bit too mad to think rationally and bursted in, Roman was doing his hair with flat irons and dropped them. Only to hit his foot.

Before Wilford could get a word in, Roman pressed against the wall, "I-I'm sorry for singing! Please don't take it out on my brothers!"

Wilford's eyes grew wide and he felt angry, now he wanted to torture the so called father of these wonderful kids.

Roman misinterpreted the anger and shrank further away from the older man, who seemed to catch himself.

"Ah, I'm not going to hurt you or your brothers, and I was going to complement your singing kiddo! I just want to know one thing."

Roman shook at the serious tone of the old cotton candy blood man, then looked at him.

Wilford smiled, "Instead of going to school today, can you sing the song on my show today? Please!"

Roman opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of words, so instead he nodded in mute shock. Then allowed himself to be pulled out of the bathroom by the grown man child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are not my best works


	3. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Virgil and Dark moment (This is my favorite one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Baby Virgil and Dark, it's surprisingly fluffy, I got like twenty more of these.

Dark was in a trance at his work desk, he wanted to sleep but he knew he would get no rest. Though he was brought out of his depressing thoughts by the sound of pitter patter of tiny feet.

One of the younger kids must be moving around, he looked down before forcing himself to stand and walked to the door.

He reached for the knob, ready to attack any intruder. Though he saw nothing immediately once opened, and he looked left to see Roman with a deer in the headlights expression.

Dark felt fear come from the teenager, but said nothing as he was glared at.

Roman stood up straight, "Go back to whatever you're doing, Virgil got out of bed and is probably looking for the pink old man."

Dark couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him, "Wilford will be returning later than usual, but you have school tomorrow. I'll find...Virgil."

He had come incredibly close to saying Wilford's fond nickname for the child, but it would show even more weakness for the children.

Roman visibly stiffened, "N-No thanks, I'll take care of it."

Dark sighed and Roman immediately shut up, "You go to bed, I will take care of Virgil or call Edward up, you will not miss another day of school, simply because you were too tired to move. **Go to bed.** "

Dark didn't mean to sound intimidating, but it did the trick. Once he heard the door close, he used his Aura to locate the toddler.

He really shouldn't have been surprised.

Dark walked silently down the corridor to Wilford's studio and found the kid looking around. The kid wheeled around to see the grey man who softened his stern look at the sight of tears.

Darkiplier will forever deny that he had a soft spot for the children, "Virgil? What's wrong plum?"

Virgil looked around once again his shivery voice echoed in the empty studio, "Wheye Wiyfy?"

Dark's shell quivered, "Wilford had to do something for me little one, is there something I could do for you?"

Thunder erupted and shook the whole building, causing the kid to run to Dark and wrap his little arms around his legs.

Dark didn't need to call Edward to put two and two together, and slowly he gently lifted Virgil onto his chest, "Shhhh, little one. Do you know who the strongest Ego is?"

Virgil sniffed, "Y-You?"

"Correct, and you know that we will never hurt you right?"

Virgil nodded as Dark began to his office, "I will never let anyone hurt you. That means thunder as well."

"Tank you Unca Dayk" A feathery touch hit his cheek and completely broke his shell, to reveal a blushing face.

"Whatever kid, just don't-?"

Dark noticed that the toddler had fallen asleep and he decided to get some sleep himself. While rethinking Roman's schedule.


	4. Covert Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jim Twins are here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Super fluff, overprotective Jims

Dark made it clear that the Jims were not allowed to be alone with the kids at any time. It may seem like they follow this one rule, but they don't. 

Jims were not always focus and often underestimated for their...childlike behaviour.

But nobody but the children knew just how protective and focused they could get. The twins were probably the first to earn Roman’s trust and respect within the first week, and they did get along with a the younger siblings.

The Jims managed to take some of Google’s cameras and rework them to their feeds and create an onslaught of recordings to watch over the kids and often go through to see if any had disturbances whilst they slept.

The two gave Roman a pen from their special collection so they could track the teen with their GPS. Then hacked into the school feeds in case someone tried to hurt him. The results were pleasing for them and terrifying for Roman.

They would wear odd disguises and more times than not, separate to keep an eye on the children when they were taken outside or a place where they could get injured or lost.

The only Ego to know about this was The Host, and even he greatly underestimated how far the brothers would go for these kids. When with them, they would teach them how to operate cameras and give off signals using the stage equipment.

The Jims even played on the playground with them when they had to go out, then would create a Jim wall if a shady character would talk to the kids.

One of Wilford's nanny friends, he had the grace to make, gave them pointers to put a tracking device on all the kids, something small and common.

She showed them how to make a bug inside the button of their clothes and the Jims showed her how work apps for the bug on her phone after they upgraded it.

They remained the fun loving uncles, but they were also part of the overprotect the kids squad.

Yes...they made jackets


	5. Uncle Darky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Thomas make Dark angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Contains Patton and Thomas, Darkiplier is so done, paint.

Dark was furious.

First it was Logan wearing his ties and Dee trying on his coats, then Roman had the audacity to sass him, now it was the other twins.

Dark specifically requested that the children be watched when handling paint and glitter.

Now it was everywhere in his office, and the culprits were at his desk. Patton and Thomas were smiling at Dark like they did nothing wrong, and he snapped.

He may have gone a little overboard with intimidating them, but he couldn't help that his aura was seeping out. Looking for a violent outlet.

Now Google was tending to his office as he took a walk to calm down, he didn't even want the kids with them and it was because Wilford had the choice of jail or foster care.

He sat down on one of the benches outside and looked out into the garden that Bim keeps up, but looked up at familiar mumbling.

The Host was narrating his way over to Dark and sat next to him, "The boys are hiding."

Dark growled and The Host continued, "The Host knows you're cross with them, did Dark ever see the gift they tried to put on his desk before they got caught?"

Dark looked over, "What gift?"

Host pulled a rather large and crudely done card that had poorly done writing on it.

He took it and noticed that it trailed glitter with each movement, as he opened it, at least a hand full of glitter fell out on his shoes and pants sleeve.

With a sigh he began to read slowly blushing with each misspelled word:

_Deer Uncl Dark,_

_We hop to get u 2 cum to or beach party._

_Luv Pat and Tomas_

Dark inhaled and looked at Host, "Please get them spelling lessons, I've been looking back at the same word even after finishing."

"The Host agrees, but will Darkiplier accept the invitation?" The Host choked a laugh as he knew exactly what he meant.

Dark stood up and groaned, "I'll go talk to them."

The two got up and walked away to the kid's playroom. Though an angry and tired looking Roman stopped them, "What did you do to my brothers?"

He was then pulled away from the doorway with an angrier Wilford Warfstache, "I think you did enough Dark."

Dark bumped passed the pink man and approached the two sets of snacks before stopping, "Boys, come out please."

There was a moments pause as the older twins came from their "hiding" place.

Their eyes remained on the floor as Dark knelt to get face to face, "Boys, I apologize for snapping the way I did and I have no excuse for doing it. I hope you can forgive me."

The boys looked up at the darker aspect and held hands as though the pain would lessen, like he would be tricking them.

Dark could almost see the fear in their eyes and almost growled at the thought of tricking children.

Dark moved forward without hesitation hugged the two, he felt them stiffen but relax into the hug.

Dark slowly moved away, "I suppose I can join you on your trip to the beach tomorrow, I feel a bit pale."

The room broke into laughter at Dark's obvious pun and for once, Dark allowed himself to smile.


End file.
